


Bad Endings - Shani

by Pomyum



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Barghest, Bestiality, F/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Sexual Slavery, big dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Stories of dark endings for Shani of The Witcher.  From barghests to a frog prince to drunken wedding goers to ghouls, the redhead finds herself at the mercy of all those who desire her body.





	Bad Endings - Shani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the Outskirts of Vizima, Shani leaves the Inn's safety to save a man's life, only to find herself at the mercy of The Beast and the numerous barghests haunting the village.

The outskirts of Vizima were dangerous at any time of day. At night, though, it was probably the most dangerous place Shani had ever had the misfortune to visit in her entire life. Granted, she was young, but she was quickly learning just how vicious and uncaring the world could be. Geralt had told her so many times, but seeing it for herself was quite a different thing. 

Lying in bed at the Inn, she was hoping to finally get some sleep. A smile turned up on her face when she imagined Geralt sharing it with her, but he was off doing his Witcher thing. Still, a warmth filled her body when she remembered his rough-hewn body, his scarred chest, and his long, thick manhood sliding inside of her. Their time together recalled such wonderful memories, and she hoped she'd be able to spend more time with him once they both entered Vizima. 

With a sigh, Shani's hands slid down her body towards her quickly moistening sex, hands stroking over her lips. Seconds later, she was pulled from her pleasant reverie with a cry when a loud pounding sounded at the door. 

"What?" she said holding the door slightly open, only her face showing and annoyance slipping into her voice. She didn't like being pulled out of her bed when she was masturbating to thoughts of Geralt.  
Before her stood Zoltan Chivay, eyes wide and blood staining his clothing.

"Shani," he said, huffing heavily, "we need ya girl. The Beast struck again, and we have dyin' on our hands."

Shani's annoyance bled away, her head quickly nodding. Imagined sex with Geralt could wait. People's live were on the line.

"I'll be right out, Zoltan." 

Closing the door, the girl threw on her clothes, all thoughts of sex having vanished.

Outside, things were a mess. Men, women and children lay on the ground outside, blood everywhere. Guards leaned against the palisade, their weapons bloodied, their armor dented. Many clutched makeshift bandages to their sides, while groaning or crying in pain. Several dead men lay nearby, unmoving, but Shani did her best to ignore the bile rising in her stomach as she triaged the remaining patients.

Two patients in particular were priority. She managed to save one, the other having lost too much blood due to his wounds. After securing them, she began to see to the rest, sewing up wounds, replacing dressings, sterilizing the cuts and gashes. Shani learned that three more had been lost before they managed to close the gates, but there was nothing she could do for them, and so she tried not to think about their horrible fate beyond the walls. 

After doing everything she could, Shani found herself exhausted. Leaning against the walls of the Inn, she slid to her butt, her eyes closing, her mind trying to forget just how horrible the night had been. 

Sadly, it wasn't over just yet. After a few minutes, a woman came to the gates from the village, banging until she was finally let in by the guards. 

"Please, someone's got to help me!" she cried, hysterical. Shani watched from nearby, trying to wake herself up. 

"What's wrong?" asked one of the guards.

"My husband! He's wounded! A couple of dogs appeared just outside our door and tried to fight their way in! My Gregor killed one and chased the other two away, but he's bleeding and can't walk! Please, you have to come help him!"

Shani rose from her place against the Inn wall, her exhausted body aching. Despite her sore condition, she wouldn't abandon a dying man. 

"No way!" The guard began to shut the gate. "We've got enough trouble. I'm not going out there with those things out tonight."

"Please!" The woman gripped the man's coat. "He'll die if we don't help him!" 

"That's shit, miss, but I'm not dying tonight for a man what's probably already dead." 

"Where is he?" Shani asked, running her hand through her hair.

The woman turned, her eyes wide. She may have preferred a large, powerful guard to a wisp of a redheaded girl, but she'd take what help was offered.

"Down the left street, seven houses down. Ours is the home with the small apple tree with the wind chimes just in front."

"I'll find your husband. Stay here until I get back." Shani looked around, hoping she could spot Zoltan standing about, but he was nowhere to be seen. A quick look inside the Inn yielded nothing as well, and Shani realized he wouldn't be able to escort her there. 

"You there!" she said to one of the guards. "Open the gates."

"Are you mad?" the man asked. "Those things'll tear you to shreds." 

"So you're just going to wait here, like a coward, while a man dies?"

He shrugged. 

"Better a coward than ripped apart. I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Then open the door."

The man hesitated, staring at his fellow guard, but in the end they relented, opening the gates and allowing her through.

"Your funeral. Don't come running back here with those things on your tail. We won't open up if you do." 

Shani rolled her eyes, heaving the strap of her medical bag up and striding forward. The gates shut behind her with an ear-splitting crack, giving Shani a reminder of just how stupid the action she was taking was. With Zoltan as an escort, or Geralt, she would have been fine. On her own... well, she'd just have to be careful. For a moment, she considered going back in, just admitting that it was too dangerous, but she'd be damned if she was going to give up. She was going to be a doctor, and what sort of doctor would she be if she abandoned patients?

The woman began jogging toward the indicated house. The village wasn't large, but there were numerous places the dog-like creatures, Geralt had called them barghests, could be hiding about. She had to be quiet, but needed to move with haste. The wounded man might not have long. 

She arrived a few minutes later, spotting the apple tree with the wind chimes, just as the woman had said. The door to the house was open, a blood smear moving from the front door and around the other side. Shani felt a chill as the approached, leaning around the side of the house to see the smear disappearing into the nearby field. 

The girl closed her eyes. If the man had been carried off, there truly was nothing she could do. At least she'd tried. If he was still inside, though, there was a chance, slim though it was, that she could save him. 

Moving inside, she found blood everywhere, furniture overturned, and no sign of the man. Indeed, where a large pool of blood had soaked into a carpet and the floorboards beneath, the trail leading out began. Clearly, more of the barghests had returned and dragged him away. The amount of blood said he'd been alive at the time, but he certainly wasn't now. 

With a shuddering sigh and goosebumps running up her body, Shani decided she'd done what she could. She turned around, intent on heading out the front door and straight back to the Inn, only to find a barghest staring straight at her from the entryway.

Fear filled the girl as she froze on the spot, her throat constricting and her breath halting. The moment seemed to drag on, as if time had stopped, Shani stuck in perpetual fear. Then the creature growled at her, slowly stalking forward. She slowly stepped back, hoping it wouldn't lunge at her, and that she could find something which which to defend herself. 

Turning around, the girl lunged for a chair, turning back and flinging it over her shoulder at the beast. It merely hopped to the side, easily avoiding the projectile as the wood splintered on the floor. Before Shani could go for something else, though, the creature growled and lunged, sailing through the air to bowl Shani into the wall. She fell to the floor, trying to rise but finding that the Barghest was swifter, once again ramming into her and knocking her onto her back. 

The creature placed itself atop Shani, holding her down with its bulk as its snout came closer and closer to her face, growling viciously, its warm, foul breath causing her to turn away in disgust. 

"Oh god. Oh god." Tears fell down Shani's face as fear paralyzed her. At that moment, she knew she was going to die, yet she found she couldn't struggle any further. All she could do was wait for the end to come, hoping it wouldn't be too painful. 

The growling approached her face, the razor-sharp teeth coming closer and closer. Then, suddenly, it stopped, and she instead felt its tongue lapping at her cheek. Shocked, Shani made no movement, just letting the beast do as it pleased. It continued to lick at her face for several seconds, moving down to her neck and coating her pale flesh in it saliva. 

After a moment, much to her shock, the creature went further down, lapping at her chest. It tried in vain to get its snout into her tunic, and when it failed, it ripped the garment open with its teeth, revealing her breasts to the cool night air before it likewise began to lick them. 

Suddenly, Shani's body went rigid, disgusted by the creature's actions. She was thankful it didn't want to kill her, but now it seemed to have an interest in sucking on her tits. There was little she could do, and didn't want to provoke the creature into trying to kill her, but she found herself horrified nonetheless. 

"What the hell are you doing?" she said, though she received no response. The creature simply continued for several moments to lap at her tits, seemingly eager to devour the succulent orbs. A minute later, though, it finally stepped off the girl. Shani dared to hope for a moment that it was finished with her, but she quickly found herself disappointed. Instead, its snout went beneath her skirt, its tongue soon lapping at her panties.

"No no no no no," she chanted, the creature having confirmed that it was taking a sexual interest in her. Shani was unsure of what to do, but figured she might be able to get away if she made a break for it, as the beast was no longer between her and the door. Slowly, she began to crawl back, hoping it would leave her alone. 

Instead, its teeth came out once more and tore her panties away, drawing blood where they scraped against her thighs. 

Shani squealed, trying to rise and run, only to have the creature leap atop her and force her down onto her hands and knees.

"Please!" she begged, weeping, knowing it couldn't understand her. "Let me go!" 

She felt the creature mount her from behind, and for a moment she thought it might be forcing her down to kill her, but it stopped short of moving all the way over her. Instead, its paws were placed on her side, the beast thrusting its lower half into her backside. 

That was when she felt it... the beast's erection pushing against her cunt. It did indeed intend to fuck her. 

Panicking, Shani screamed and tried to crawl forward, only to be frozen in fear by another growl from the barghest. The beast adjusted its position once more, pushing its cock against her lips before shoving inside with a single stroke.

The girl screamed again, her mouth flying open, flinging spittle onto the floor as she felt the creature ramming inside, its thick canine cock pounding away at her poor cunt. She had no lubrication, and the creature was hurting her with each and every stroke, its cock rubbing her walls raw. Its bulk pushed down heavily onto her, hurting her arms and legs with each thrust, not to mention the sting of its body smacking into her ass. Its cock struck her cervix with tremendous force, driving a spike of pain into her body with each impact, and drawing a cry of despair from the girl.

" _Oh god_!" she thought. " _Geralt, help me, please_!" 

Her hope was born of desperation. She knew the likelihood of rescue was low, but she needed to believe that the men would burst through the door any moment, sword in hand, slicing the creature to ribbons before carrying her home.

No one came through the door. The only sounds were those of her own agony and of the creature's own pleasure. 

Again and again and again the barghest slammed its cock into her, its warm breath blowing across her neck, Shani's despair growing with each passing moment. The pain was severe, and she had no idea if the creature would let her live once it was done raping her. Her sight grew hazy as a deluge of tears fell from her eyes. It was all she could do to hold onto a hope that she knew was in vain.

Blessedly, the creature eventually sped up, though it hurt even more when it did. Seconds later, it began to howl, ramming its cock in one last time and leaving it there, pressed against her cervix as she felt it twitching, disgorging its thick, creamy juices inside of her. Shani's head fell as she wept, feeling the horrible fluid sliding into her womb, much to her everlasting shame. She knew she'd never forget that feeling, the horrible sensation of a monster's cum filling her insides. 

The beast's cum continued to empty into her for several seconds, the cock jumping over and over again, until finally and at last it came to an end. The creature's cum was spent, its climax finished. Slowly, the creature climbed off Shani, allowing her to collapse to the floor. 

For several minutes, she simply lay where she'd fallen, weeping, letting the shame and agony fill her body. A warm river of cum slowly leaked from her snatch and down her leg, but it was just one more humiliation to bear, so she ignored it for the time being.

Eventually, she raised her head, realizing that the monster had left. Apparently done with its bitch, it had wandered off. It let her live. Breathing heavily, Shani quickly rose, stumbling before she managed to get to her feet. She did her best to ignore the aches in her body, the scratches on her inner thighs, and the warm fluid draining down her leg. She had to get out of there, and get back to the inn as quickly as possible.

She stumbled out the door, nearly collapsing to the ground, but catching herself and lifting her head to get her bearings. It was then that she noticed the circle of barghests that had surrounded the small home. Each of them stared at her body, many of them panting, staring at their prey. 

And every single one of them had an erection.

"No," she said softly, more tears falling down her face. "Please, no."

The hound descended, Shani's cry of despair resounding in the night air, terrifying all who heard the poor woman screaming.

* * *

As morning came on, Shani lay just outside the cottage. Her torn clothing lay about the ground, her body entire nude. A thick trail of cum drained from from her mouth, pooling on the dirt beneath her head, having grown so large that it began to soak up into her hair. One side of her face lay stuck in the puddle of thick monster juices. Likewise, a constant stream of the fluid drained from the gaping hole between her splayed legs, an ever bigger puddle having formed under the ass. 

In addition, her face had been completely covered by the sticky seed, a mask of cum disguising her rosy complexion.

When the sun's rays struck her face, the girl came to, trying to find any energy to rise, but failing entirely. The night's events had drained her entirely, and she couldn't even manage to budge from her spot on the ground. 

Shani had lost count of how many hounds had taken her. Dozens, at least, one after another, often two at a time. She'd been bowled to the ground, the girl struggling only to have her hands and legs pinned by the creatures' paws. Another barghest had begun fucking her, the second hound to rape her that night, and far from the last. Its cock had rammed away, slamming into the human victim again and again until it filled her with its jizz, howling its triumph into the night.

It had soon pulled out, and another took its place. The intent was clear. The entire pack would have its turn with their new bitch, and each one was already eager to have their way. As the second one fucked her, though, a third became impatient and climbed over her head, shoving its dick between her lips even as she screamed for help.

Her eyes went wide, choking on the thick monster cock thrusting inside her throat while tears streamed down her face. It was enough that she was being gang-raped by monster hounds, but to be forced to have one in her mouth was by far the worst humiliation she'd yet been forced to endure. The creature thrust away, Shani fighting for breath as its stomach slapped against her face, bashing her nose. Thankfully, shoving itself in her mouth had been so arousing to the beast that it came quickly, its cock convulsing between her lips. Its foul cum spewed into her throat, threatening to choke her as it drained into her esophagus.

The creature withdrew the instant it was done, allowing Shani to begin coughing immediately, hacking up the horrible fluid and desperately attempting to breathe once more. The barghest in her cunt continued fucking her all the while, its growls slowly growing until it too began to cum, filling her already stuffed pussy with its jizz. 

Again, it withdrew, another taking it place. Shani continued to cry all the while as creature after creature fucked her, her body held in place, unable to move in any way. Every now and then another one would use her mouth, and she'd fight for breath as her mouth was raped just as her cunt was. 

Dozens came in her, maybe more, maybe taking multiple turns. The girl lost track of time, lost count of the number who'd sprayed their terrible, monstrous semen into her. Counting didn't matter. It was happening, and she could do nothing to stop it.

Something else brought it to a stop, though. A massive growling was soon followed by an ear-piercing howl. The barghests immediately fled away from the girl, turning to the source of the angry cry. Coughing up the latest round of cum in her throat, Shani managed to list her tired head and stare down her body. Slowly striding toward her was a massive green hound, far bigger than the others, its eyes hungrily aimed at the little human girl lying at its mercy.

Shani squealed in horror. This was The Beast, the creature that had truly been terrorizing the town, and between its legs lay the biggest erect cock she'd ever seen in her life. It bobbed as the creature walked forward, pulsing with green veins along its black length, its milky white cum already draining from the tip.

"No, no, no," Shani protested, shaking her head as she managed to find the strength to back away. "No, that's too big. That's too big!"

Shani managed to get to her hands and knees, attempting to crawl away from the approaching monster, and its gigantic dick that clearly intended to fuck her. Her escape attempt was for naught, though, as its teeth sank into the remains of her dress, hauling her backward and tearing the garment away. Shani screamed as she was pulled back, the Beast tossing the scraps of clothing to the side before it placed itself over the desperate redhead. 

"No, you can't! Please!" 

The girl's tears and pleas went unheeded as she was quickly mounted, the Beast climbing atop her, placing its arms at her side, and thrusting its unnaturally huge dick inside her cunt with a single thrust. Shani's screams renewed, louder than ever as they echoed throughout the village. Pain filled her body, her cunt stretched wide by the throbbing cock that had forced its way inside. Her body began bouncing back and forth, only the heavy bulk of the beast atop her and its arms at her side keeping Shani in place as it screwed her relentlessly. 

Beneath her body, her breasts swung back and forth, slapping painfully against her chest each time she thrust forward, one more agony to add to the rest. Her head fell, her fiery hair in shambles and filled with dirt, the red mane shaking about as she shook it back and forth in despair.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

As if intent on proving she wasn't suffering enough, the Beast's jaw latched onto her hair, pulling her head back and using it as leverage to fuck her even harder. Her cries returned, saliva and cum falling from her open mouth as she continued to plead for it to stop, or for anyone to help her. 

After what felt like an eternity, the giant cock stretching her wide, the creature began to growl, and pounded its cock into her even harder than before. Shani sobbed, desperate for the creature to finish. As bad as the others were, they paled in comparison to the pain of having her cunt stretched so wide.  
Finally, the Beast let her hair go, its snout lifting to the sky as it howled at the moon, the others all joining in. Their chorus heralded the creature's cum filling Shani's cunt, flowing into her womb and spraying out past the cock still fucking it. The girl payed no attention to the humiliation of the moment, simply wishing the vicious fucking would end. 

Thankfully, it finally did. The Beast pulled its cock from the redhead, Shani immediately collapsing to the ground now that the creature's legs weren't supporting her on either side. The girl began to weep, praying to the gods that it was finally over. The huge creature wasn't quite finished, though, and used its paw to roll her onto her back. Stepping over her head, the Beast aimed its cock directly at her face and began spurting yet more of its foul cum at her. Shani cringed and gasped as blast after blast of the thick fluid struck her on the nose, then over her eyes, then on her cheek. One blast after another covered her skin, until her face had been turned white by the creature, much of the fluid even draining back into her fiery hair, disguising its red hue. 

Soon the creature was spent, Shani blowing the cum away from her mouth so she could breathe. Her eyes remained closed, though, as she couldn't even summon the strength to lift her arms and wipe the jizz away. She was so tired, all she wanted was to crawl away and sleep. 

Alas, the hounds had other ideas. She heard them before she felt them, their paws once again pinning down her arms and legs as she felt another one taking its position near her cunt.

"Please," she begged, sobbing. "No more." 

Her words went unheeded, and as the night went on, the hounds continued to use their little human toy.

* * *

"You hear that screaming last night?"

One farmer nodded vigorously, turning his wide eyes to his fellow as they strode down the road.

"I heard some woman screaming. I bet it was that witch wot done all this. She was summoning the Beast." 

"Coulda been a woman gettin' torn apart. Poor gel. This village is doomed, I tells ya." 

"Wait. Wot's 'at?"

The two farmers approached the form lying in the dirt just outside an open cottage. Her clothing had been torn away, her body left completely nude as cum leaked from her mouth and cunt.

"Cor. Wot happened 'ere?"

"The gods have given us a gift, Letin. That's wot."

"Wot you talkin' about?"

One of them flashed a grin full of missing, broken and yellow teeth, giggling as he did so.

"Just help me carry her. You'll see."

* * *

A muffled voice was soon followed by descending footsteps, yet another customer entering the room with Shani. His hands moved over her body, squeezing her breasts, caressing her hair. He smiled, laughing to himself before climbing atop her bed and shoving his dick into her cunt.

The girl paid little attention, simply staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't noticed what the man looked like, how old he was, whether or not he'd fucked her before. Probably. Every man in the village had fucked her already. Some of the women had too. 

Shani's body bounced back and forth as the man's cock continued to fuck her, her bouncing tits enticing the man to squeeze them, using them for leverage as he went. She'd been proud of her bosoms once. Now they existed just for men to grab them, or suck and bite them, or fuck them. That they were perky and perfect no longer meant anything to her. 

Eventually, the man came, filling her with his cum before climbing off the bed. She could feel him in her womb, his jizz flowing inside. Once she would have felt disgust. Now she didn't care. She hadn't become pregnant yet, but she would one day. It didn't matter. They'd probably take the baby away. A sex slave would make a poor mother, or so they'd say.

The man kissed Shani, the woman making no movements with her lips in response. He didn't care. She wasn't a person to him, just a sex toy. To be fucked and then ignored. He left the room, heading back up the stairs as she lay where she was. She didn't move after the sex, though not by choice. She'd been bound in the same position on her back, hands tied above her head, legs splayed for... weeks? Months? She had no idea how long it had been. No sunlight made it into the cellar they were keeping her in.

She'd given up on Geralt finding her fairly quickly. No one was coming to rescue her. No one knew she was there. The villagers all did, but they were all enjoying her body, so they kept their little secret. She'd cried for a while when she'd first been enslaved, but eventually it all began to blur together. One moment flowing into the next. She was alone, then someone was fucking her, then she was alone. It was all the same. Her mind had gone blank, and she thought of little. There was no point.

Some time later, she had no idea how long, the cellar door opened again, many feet descending. Several men stood above her, speaking of how beautiful she was. Then her mouth was opened to admit a filthy cock while another dick slid into her cunt. Her body began to roll back and forth, the men happily fucking the whore and slave they'd paid to use. 

Tears did fall, though they weren't from the pain or humiliation any longer. They came only from the knowledge that this was her life. She'd never escape. For the rest of her life, she was the village's whore. 

*********************************

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see anything happen to poor Shani.


End file.
